


Smuggle-Born

by Nevermore (Sadylovespie)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chiara is a cinamon roll, Chilled is too precious, Don't know if I'll use all of the ships mentioned, F/M, M/M, Max is stubborn, Muggle artifact black market, No Max I will not stop, POV Changes, Scams, Smii7y is my meme boy, Smuggle-Born, Terrible Trio helps each other find love, Why is there only one straight couple?, Yes this eraser gets rid of ink, You want a calculator?, YouTube, i'll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Nevermore
Summary: "Yeah, I have pencils.""Hm-hm, you bet your ass that these things will get rid of ink.""Ayyy, no more mental math, half-off on calculators."------------------------------------In which our OC, Chiara Felton gets her Hogwarts letter five years too late. Once there, she opens up a muggle artifact black market to help her wizarding friends with school. Max, the uptight prefect, says "Chiara, no." To whch everyone else replies, "Chiara YES."





	1. The Terrible Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrible trio meets, and a friendship begins.

The day started off normally, with me waking up to the sound of vomiting and a door being slammed. Without even looking, I could tell that Dad had left for work and that Mom was lying on the bathroom floor.

  
I got up out of bed, going downstairs to get something to eat. I was pouring some milk into my cereal when Mom came stumbling down the stairs. She fell into a chair and we lapsed into silence. Neither of us looked at the other, pretending that she hadn't drank the night away, or that Dad hadn't just slammed the door on his way out. I sat across from her, idly glancing out the window.

  
My daydream was interrupted by a loud _thwack!_ and I flinched. I say some dark shape fluttering outside, and I walked over to see if I was seeing things. I was not, and there was in fact an owl, sitting on the windowsill, looking in. I noticed that there was a package tied to its one foot, and I couldn't figure out why anyone would tie a message to an owl. Weren't pigeons the norm for that type of thing?

I opened the window hesitantly. The owl calmly looked back at me as I slowly reached for the package. I untied it and the moment the package left its foot, the bird flapped its wings and took flight. I closed the window and took a look at the odd wrapping. The brown paper was wrapped in brown twine, giving it an old look. But the thing that perplexed me the most was the name, my name, written in an elegant, but tiny, scrawl.

 

  
I ignored my Mom, who was opening up another bottle, and went up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed, and pulled on the twine that was holding the package closed. I opened it, seeing a letter lying on top of a small pouch. I opened up the letter and began to read.

 

_Dear Chiara Felton,_

  
_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately due to an error in our scouting department, this letter has been sent to you five years after it was originally meant. This means that you will be five years behind your peers. However, tutoring will be provided to you, and hopefully you will be able to progress normally. Also, in compensation we have provided you with enough money to ensure that you will be able to purchase the necessary supplies for the school year._

  
_In the other paper enclosed, I have created a list as to all of the supplies you will need to purchase for this semester. Along with that list are instructions as to where you may find those things._

  
_The train you will board is Platform 9 3/4. It will arrive on September 1st. Instead of the boat ride, which most first years will take, please instead go on the carriages assigned to our transfer students. You will be Sorted among the first years, at the Great Hall._

  
_Furthermore, we would prefer that you keep this incident secret. Your case seems to be a singular one, so hopefully we will be able to jot this down to an oversight in the Scouting Department. However, we will investigate further._

 

_Sincerely,_

  
_Felix Kjellberg, Headmaster of Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

I put down the letter, feeling faint. This had to be bullshit. Elaborate and well written, but not possible. I looked at the second paper, which had very detailed instructions as well. I opened the pouch, picking up a coin. It had a gold color, and a dragon on one side. In the pouch I could see that they were intermixed with bronze and silver coins. A paper in the bag told me what they were.

 

_Gold=Galleons_  
_Silver=Sickle_  
_Bronze= Knut_  
_Galleons are the highest currency._  
_17 Sickles=1 Galleon_  
_29 Knuts= 1 Sickle_

 

I couldn't help but feel that this was too detailed to be fake, that there was too much information for it to be a scam. Who would put so much dedication into this without it being real? If anything, the worst that could happen is that I could follow the directions and end up at a dead end. I desperately wanted it to be real. It'd give me a way to leave this house, to not have to deal with my broken home.

  
I hurriedly changed and put on my shoes. I headed down the stairs and out the door. Mom was already passed out on the couch, and Dad was "working." I was free to go where I pleased.

  
I had to walk, I didn't have a car. I recognized some of the landmarks marked in the directions, so it wasn't difficult to follow them. However, after a good hour of walking, I came to a dead end. I felt disappointment, and anger at having believed it. Magic? Witchcraft? What the hell? Was I really that desperate for an explanation for the wired things that I could do?

  
Apparently I was, because I looked back at the directions. I had to have read over them twice before noticing something scrawled at the bottom. It looked like a diagram that had been scrawled onto it as an after thought. It showed a wall, and had numbers on the bricks. I hesitantly tapped the wall in the order that was on the paper.

  
For a second nothing happened, but then I jumped back when the bricks began to peel apart like a curtain. I saw people milling about on the other side. There was some sort of glow that contrast with the dimness of the side I was on. I stepped through, hearing the bricks close behind me.

  
I pulled the paper back out. At the top of the list was a wand, and the shop recommended was called Rosanna's. I walked around, looking for a the shop. It didn't take long before I stumbled across a store bearing that name.  I entered the shop quietly. It was dim, and a little stifling with the amount of boxes lining the shelves. The only light came from the sunlight that was pouring in through the storefront. I walked up to the lone desk in the room, and hesitantly rang the bell that sat there.

  
I heard someone walk behind me. It was a small woman, who had bright red hair. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

  
"Hello," she said. "What can I do for you?"

  
I smiled back at her, although it felt a little stiff. "I need a wand?" I posed it as more of a question than anything else.

  
Her brows furrowed. "Alright then. I need to measure your arm."

  
I held out my right arm, and she measured it.

  
"I'll be back in just a moment." She was true to her word. It wasn't long before she came back with small black boxes piled in her arms. She set them down.

  
"Well, have a try at them."

  
I pulled one out of the box and It immediately began to smoke. I slammed it back down and went on to the next. All of the others either overreacted, or didn't react at all. It felt like hours, and eventually we ran out of wands. They all rejected me, even the ones with unicorn hair for their core.

  
"I don't understand. I know that this one is ash with a unicorn hair core, so I don't see why it is refusing to choose you. These are all of the wands that I have available at the moment." She froze. "Wait, I do have one available. I just. . . it hadn't picked anyone for years, so I left it be. I mean, it can't hurt to try. I'll go grab it."

  
I didn't have much of a choice but to stand there. She was back, and she handed me another trim black case. I opened it and pulled out the wand, prepared to drop it in case of flames. That didn't happen. Instead I felt a sense of warmth, and Rosanna nodded.

  
"Acacia. The core is from a threstral. Huh, never would have thought that it would choose."

  
I couldn't take my eyes off of the brown wood that was streaked with blonde. Rosanna said a price, and I absently paid for it. I knew that I should return it to its case, but I couldn't resist holding it a little longer. I left the shop, getting all of the other items I needed. I was in a shop, getting my books when I was distracted by the animals on the other side. The note said I could bring a pet. I had spent my money carefully, so I was certain that I could buy a pet. I had never had an animal, but I had always wanted a cat. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me get one, but in this amount of time, I could get one.

  
I walked over to look, and a white cat instantly caught my eye. It had beautiful blue eyes, and it meowed at me. I picked her up, and she purred. _Adorable_.

  
I walked over to the counter, and the man's face paled. He sputtered. "Get that thing out of here!"

  
I turned and walked out of the shop. Maybe she was a stray? Well, if that was so, then she wasn't one anymore. I could buy cat food on the way home, I had some normal cash on me.

  
I was done with my shopping, and so I made my way home. I was on the porch when I heard shouts. I walked in quietly. The shouts were coming from the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and laid down on my bed. The cat was purring, and I rubbed her head softly as she laid on top of me.

  
"What should we name you? You seem like a goddess-type. What about. . . Bast?"

  
A loud purr was my response. "Bast it is then."

  
 I closed my eyes, and with all of the excitement of the day, I fell asleep.

  
It was midnight by the look of my clock, and I felt something heavy on my chest. I tried to sit up, only to hear a small growl. I reached over to turn on my light, and nearly screamed. There was a full sized leopard on my bed, but it was white. It also had blue eyes. My throat was dry.

  
"Bast?"

  
Another rumbling noise. The leopard stood p and walked up to me and I tensed up. Its head dropped up and she rubbed her nose against my hand. I rubbed her head and she laid down beside me. Of course. A shape-shifting cat. I gave a laugh and turned off my light. I cuddle up behind her, the sound of her purrs lulling me back into sleep.

  
I woke up the next morning to see that Bast was a normal sized cat again, thank god. It was August 31st, just one more day until I had to be at the King's Cross Station. I hadn't bothered telling my parents, neither would believe me. I began packing, putting all of my things in a trunk, including the books. I left out _Magical Theory_ and started reading. Although I was skipping school today, I was typically a voracious student, and I was a fast reader. I was halfway through it in an hour, and after three hours I had finished it, _A History of Magic_ , and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_. I had also taken notes, so hopefully I wouldn't have to start from point one. I decided to take a break. I got Bast some kitty kibble, and I went downstairs to get something to eat.

  
I came back and began on Magical Drafts and Potions. Bast was lying at the end of the bed as I took notes at my desk.

  
It was hours until I took my next break, and all I had left something to do with Potions. I decided to read it on the train tomorrow, and I got a shower. I still had a lot to go, after all, I was supposed to be a sixth year by now. After the first year, the books only differentiated slightly, so I was actually ahead in certain elements, but behind in others.

  
I settled in for bed, only to be jolted awake by screams. Bast was still in her cat form, but she was alert now. I was used to the screams, but a new sound was added. I heard the brutal sound of flesh hitting flesh. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I stopped to see Mom on the floor, a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. Dad was standing above her, his hand still in a fist.

  
Mom might have been a raging drunk, but it was only because of him. Before all those hours of "overtime," we were an okay family. Now it was a nightmare. Despite that, he had never hit her. Not until tonight.

  
He sneered down at her, not seeing that I was there. "Don't cry, dumb bitch. You aren't gonna leave me, we both know that."

  
Don't talk to her like that!"

  
He turned, and froze when he saw me standing there. But his expression twisted into something ugly. I stumbled back under his glare.

  
"You," he yelled. "You're the reason why she wants to leave! You think I'm gonna let a little brat like you ruin me?"

  
He stepped towards me, raising his fist. My eyes widened, and I instinctively looked over to my Mom. I froze. My fear turned into a bitter fury. I focused all of the rage on him and I sent a blast of energy at him. The physical manifestation of it resulted in him being thrown up against the wall. I ran up the stairs and hurriedly put on my sneakers and my jacket. I locked my door and shoved cash into my trunk. I opened the window and threw the trunk out. I heard something hit the door.

  
I grabbed Bast and sidled out of the window. I took a deep breath and jumped, rolling with the impact. I grabbed the trunk and started pulling it along, running away.  
It wasn't until I walked through that brick wall, checked into the Leaky Cauldron, and sat on the bed that I registered everything that had just happened. Wetness ran down my cheeks.

  
I had risked myself to protect her. And when he turned to me, raised his fist, she had looked relieved. _Relieved._

  
I took out the last book. I wasn't sleeping tonight, that was sure. Bast stayed up the entire night with me, and by morning the pages I had read were finally dry.

 The next morning I was checking out. I had gotten a total of four hours sleep, and I had to be at King's Cross in an hour. It wasn't that far away, ubt I wanted to be there early. I had Bast sleeping in my arms as I walked, and I pulled my trunk along.

 

 I made it to the train station, and I looked for platform 9 3/4. I saw another guy lingering about, and I could tell he wasn't normal by the owl he had. I walked over.

 "Er, excuse me, but do you know where platform 9 and 3/4 is?" I asked.

 He turned around, and I was shocked to see that he had two different colored eyes, one a blue and the other an amber. Cool.

 "Nah, sorry. I'm actually trying to figure that out right now, fam."

 I let out a breath. "Well, shit. Anyways, I'm Chiara Felton."

 "Smitty. I'm a transfer from Canada, you?"

 "Same."

 Another guy, with dark hair and brown eyes, overheard our conversation. "Oh, hey. I'm Anthony, but you can call me Chilled. You guys are transfers, too?"

 Smitty and I nodded. Chilled lifted his hand. "Yes! Not alone!"

 I laughed at his exuberance. He was like a little puppy. Smitty seemed amused to. We stared talking, and I was glad that I had read those books the night before. A weird movement caught my attention, and I saw someone walk through a brick wall. I looked back to the other guys.

 "Hey, I know how to get there," I said. They stopped talking and I motioned towards the brick wall. "Just walk through the brick wall between 9 and 10."

 Neither of them found it as exciting as I did, which I suppose was a given. I gritted my teeth and walked through, amazed by the sight on the other side. Bast woke up, and we both looked to see all of the people there. Parents with their kids, people getting on and off the train. It was crowded and overwhelming, but utterly amazing.

 We boarded the train and decided to sit together. I sat across from the two of them, Bast lying next to me on the seat. We started to talking, discovering that all of us were muggle-born, and that we all had an obsession with the same games.

 During the course of the trip, we spent a large amount of time talking. Eventually we lapsed into a comfortable silence. I started reading from another course book while Smitty and Chilled slept. This was possibly one of the first times that I've ever been friends with someone. It was different, to say the least.

 We made it there, and when we stepped out I was stunned by the sheer size of the castle over looking the lake. It was utterly beautiful. The first years headed toward the boats, and I wished that I had gotten my letter at the right time. Smitty, Chilled and I went with the flow and followed everyone to the carriages.

 The carriages were being pulled by something invisible, but nobody seemed to question it. I guess that I should start getting used to just not knowing.

 We waited for the carriage meant for transfers, which came soon enough. We jumped on, and continued with our conversation. It wasn't long before we made it to the castle, and I heard Chilled give a sigh.

 "Look out Hogwarts. Here comes the terrible trio."

 Smitty high fived him and I laughed. Terrible trio, indeed.

 We walked into the castle, standing awkwardly above the younger ones. We weren't the only transfer students, but we were the only ones who had found each other at that time. We would be Sorted after the first years, which put us in the awkward position of everyone knowing that we're knew.

 The first years took forever to be sorted. We waited patiently to the side, Anthony in front of me and Smitty behind me because of the alphabetical order.

 Chilled went up to sit under the hat. It was barely there for a second before it shouted, "Slytherin."

 He went to the according table and I walked up. I sat down, prepared for a sudden placement, but it took a little. I heard its whisper.

 "Ah, poor child. "

 I jolted in surprise. It knew?

 "Yes, I can see it all. But it has shown me a good deal about your character as well. Slytherin."

 I started walking over to sit next to Chilled. Was it too much to hope that Smitty would be. . .?

 I heard the Sorting Hat's loud voice boom over. "My, oh my, what a perplexing trend here. Slytherin!"

 Chilled and I clapped as Smitty came running over.

 And that's how it started. The terrible trio and the underground muggle-artifact black-market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clarification:
> 
> Smii7y- Slytherine, 5th year  
> Anthony(Chilled)- Slytherin, 5th year  
> Chiara- Slytherine, Year Unknown


	2. The Terrible Trio Does Try-Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrible Trio have decided to go for Quidditch try-outs at the request of Chilled. However, Chiara suspects that Chilled's reason for joining lies with the Captain of the Slytherin team.
> 
> Max is determined to reveal the people behind the muggle market. Unfortunately, the other members of Gryffindor House are not on board with his scheme.

Me and the other members of the Terrible Trio were in the common room, working on our assignments. We were all working on Potions, and we reached one of the infamously difficult questions. Mr. Hutch was a cool professor, but his course wasn't easy.

I pulled out a calculator and plugged in the numbers. Magic could do a multitude of things, but mental math was not one of them. That's where muggle objects really do come in hand.

I heard a gasp and looked over to Chilled. He was rummaging through his bag.

 

"Goddammit, why didn't I think of that sooner? You're such a genius, Chiara." He pulled out his own calculator. "Fuck, this is so much better."

Smitty was great at math, oddly enough, but he asked, "Hey, can I borrow that for a second? I want to check my work."

I handed him the calculator. He was soon able to write down an answer, and he handed the calculator back to me. Some guy, who was also doing his work in the common room, walked over.

His eyes widened when he saw the tiny device in my hand. "You mean, that little device can figure out these problems? I'm Brian, by the way."

"I'm Chiara. Over there is Smitty and Anthony. And yeah, it can solve these problems."

His brow furrowed. "Do you have to say some type of incantation? I didn't realize that muggles enchanted objects."

"No, its actually really easy." I showed him the buttons, and I put in an easy equation. "Let's say you want to find 723/3. You just hit these buttons, and then it gives you the answer at the top."

"And the muggles came up with this? Bloody hell, its briliant. Can I use it?"

I looked over at the boys behind me, and I smirked. "Of course you can. For a price, that is."

Not long after that incident, word spread around about the miraculous muggle creation that could solve any equation. Soon enough, people were coming to us to rent out calculators. Of course, soon enough the demand outgrew out tiny supply, and we started thinking of other ways to continue what had become a profitable venture.

We sat down one night to discuss this. In less than a week since we first arrived at Hogwarts, we set up an underground black market for muggle artifacts. We went on in the utmost secrecy, and no one after Brian really knew who all was involved in it. In fact, he was the only one outside of our group who got special discounts in order to ensure secrecy. 

Chilled was in charge of getting the items needed. His parents, who didn't realize what we were doing was wrong, would send him the requested items. Smitty was in charge of the money, and he kept a record of our stock. As for me, I was the middle man. I was especially good at invisibility charms, and it was known that to make an order, you had to meet me in the restricted part of the library at midnight on the weekends. I would be cloaked, and they'd quietly make their request or leave their payment. In return, I would hand them their order. All in all, it was a rather efficient operation, where there had to be a trust in our customers. Anyone who blabbed could risk getting the whole thing shut down. Nobody really wanted that, but we watched out for the do-gooders.

So far, we had a clean record.

Key words being so far.

 

* * *

 

**Max's PoV**

  
"Are we really just going to let this slide?" I said. Everyone else in the common room shrugged. I glared at Evan, who we liked to call Vanoss. "Its breaking the rules! You're a prefect. why aren't you worried about this?"

Evan shrugged. "Why would I? Its not hurting anyone, its actually the opposite of it."

"But muggle artifacts are forbidden!"

"So?" This time, it was Tyler who spoke up. "Bitch, it's helping me pass Potions."

"Wait, you actually bought something from them?" I couldn't believe it. All of this was wrong.

"Hell yeah I did. I mean, it felt sketchy, but they came through."

Jon nodded. "Felt like a drug deal."

I stared at them, open mouthed. "Have all of you bought things off of them?"

I saw them look at each other and slowly nod. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Useless. All of you are utterly useless. Do the other houses know about this?"

"Dude, the entire student body knows, or at least, our House knows."

"Whatever." I turned and walked up to the dorms. "I'm going to sleep."

 

* * *

  
Vanoss looked at everyone. "He's totally not going to let this go. "

There were muttered words acknowledging that.  Tyler's voice rang out.

"Do you think we should warn them?"

It was obvious who 'them' referred to. Vanoss shook his head. "No. I want to see how this'll play out. Fortunately, I think that Max has his work cut out for him."

 "Yeah, nobody knows who's behind that entire thing. One things for sure though, and its that whoever it is has to be a freakin' genius."

Jon sat next to Vanoss, no one pointed out how there was an entire other half of a couch to sit on. Nobody knew if the two realized the odd vibe they gave off, but slowly everyone in Gryffindor House grew desensitized to it. All that they thought about now was when the two were gonna come out as a couple.

"You think that we should try to find out who they are before Max does?" Jon asked. "While I do think what they're doing is great, I don't want anyone getting in trouble for dealing with it."

Vanoss looked into the flickering fireplace. "I dunno. Maybe we should start asking around. I mean, someone has to know."

Tyler cleared his throat. "I can ask Craig tomorrow."

Evan smirked. "You just want an excuse to talk with the Hufflepuff, don't you?"

Tyler's face reddened. "Fuck off, dude. He's just a friend."

 

* * *

 

**Chiara's PoV**

"Quidditch? You want to try out for the Quidditch team, Chilled?"

His face grew red. "I think it'd be a great idea. I mean, we're already a great team, and tryouts are next week. I think that Smitty and I would be great beaters."

"Then what about me?"

"You're fast, but small, so you would probably be a great seeker, C'mon, guys, its just tryouts. The worst that can happen is that one of us will be stuck being on the team."

"You never really said you were interested in this before," Smitty said. It was good to see that he thought that this was just as odd I did.

 

Chilled's eyes widened and he scratched his nose before replying. "Its just something I followed at my other school. I just thought it'd be cool to actually get involved with it."

I still doubted him, but I could tell that he wasn't giving in. "Alright. I'll try if Smitty wants to."

Smitty shrugged. "I'm down. Can't promise I'll be good, but I'll give it to go."

Chilled's face lit up. "Hell yeah!"

I laughed. "Be fucking quiet, why don't ya? Everyone else is probably asleep."

He immediately fell quiet. "Shit, you're right. Sorry."

"Ayy, its fine, my dude. I just don't want to get yelled at again by Ms. Minx. She's one scary lady." Ms. Minx was the Head of Slytherin House. She was also Professor of Transfiguration and Charms.

"Ya got that right. Gives me the chills. Er, shivers," Smitty amended. I rolled my eyes.

"In other news," my voice dropped into a whisper. "Word has it that someone has been getting suspicious of our little side business."

Smitty laughed and clapped his hands together he leaned closer, a devious look on his face. "Really now? I'm surprised we lasted this long."

I shrugged. "Same. Apparently it's some prefect from Gryffindor House."

Chilled scoffed. "I know who it is. Its a sixth year. Max Gonzalez, I think. he has a reputation for being a stickler for the rules."

"Yeah, I heard. He hasn't exactly been quiet about it. I'm worried that a professor might hear about it, though." I leaned back and crossed my arms. "My invisibility charms might be advanced, but I doubt that they'll stand up to a professor."

"So, what do we do then?"

"We lay low for a little. Let the heat die down a bit, and when nothing happens, we open shop back up. And then, we send him on a goose chase."

"You know, you're a little devious, right?" Chilled said. He was smiling though, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, but that's why you guys keep me around."

"Damn right."

  **The Next Morning**

Tyler was heading over to Hufflepuff House. It was the weekend, and he knew that Brock and Craig would be relaxing in the common room as usual, probably with Scotty or Marcel. It sucked having friends that were in different houses, but it didn't mean that they couldn't still hang out. Some people seemed to think that being in different houses meant being rivals. Tyler thought that that was bullshit.

He stood outside of the Hufflepuff common room. The password had changed, apparently.

 

"You know, in my day-"

"Don't you fucking start with me, you painted fuck. You look like someone just wiped their ass on you and called it art."

"You did not-"

"Craig, let me in before I put a hole through this painting."

The door was opened from the inside. It was a kinda short dude, who was wearing some flannel bottoms and a t-shirt. He was wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Jesus Christ, Tyler. Its six in the morning."

"Sleep is for pussies. Is Brock up yet? I need to ask you both something." Before Craig could respond, Tyler pushed past him and into the common room. Brock was working on something, and was in his pajamas, too.

Tyler flopped onto the couch. Brock took it in stride, but Craig huffed.

"You could be more polite, you know." He sat beside Tyler.

"Shut the fuck up, Mini."

Craig flushed. "How long is that nickname gonna stick?"

"I'll put in on your tombstone. Anyway, Evan sent me here with some questions."

"Really? What can us Hufflepuffs do to help you Gryffindors?"

"Well, we were wondering how much you guys know about the Muggle Market."

Craig laughed. "Dude, that sounds sketchy as FUCK. What the hell is that?"

Brock lifted a brow. "Wait, you don't know about it?"

"Of course he doesn't," Tyler scoffed. "Mini doesn't know anything."

"Go suck a big one, Wildcat."

Brock held up a hand. "Now, now. If you want to fight, please take your lover's spat somewhere else."

Simultaneously, Mini and Wildcat said, "Fuck off, Moo."

"Hah, jokes on you. I _like_ being called Moo."

"Yeah, because Brian came up with it."

Brock just gave an enigmatic smile. "Damn right. Now, Craig, the 'Muggle Market' is something that started this year at Hogwarts. Someone, or some people, have been selling muggle artifacts that help the people with their school work."

"Yeah. Evan wants to know who's behind it."

"Why? Isn't what they're doing a good thing?"

"Well, I think it is. But Evan wants to warn them. Apparently, Max has caught hint of the going-ons."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Of course he would, the do-gooder. Sorry, but I can't tell you anything."

Brock shrugged." I don't know much more than you do. I'd tell you to ask Brian, but he's trying out for Quidditch. Wait, Tyler, weren't you going to go there to scout out the competition? I thought that you and Vanoss were planning on that."

"Oh shit! See ya guys later."

Craig and Brock waved him out. The moment he was gone, Brock gave a sly smile.

"Oh, its gone."

Craig gave him a weird look. "What? You mean Tyler?"

"Nah, I'm talkin about the sexual attraction that went out with him."

"Shut the FUCK up, Brock."

 

* * *

**Chiara's PoV**

  
We were standing on the Quidditch field, off to the side lines. Other people were zooming about in the air, warming up. We were waiting for some of the crowd to disperse.I hadn't really flown on a broom, but I had gotten some help from Mr. Fishbach, and he said that I was progressing well. We each had Fire Bolts, which was a lucky thing that arrived earlier this morning. Otherwise we would have had to use the school's ancient, low-budget ones.

"Hey, Chilled, how did you manage to get these so quickly?" I asked.

"My family has some connections."

I lifted a brow. "Jesus, Chilled. You're Italian. . ."

Smitty carried on my thought. "Your family is wealthy. . . Are you sure your family isn't some type of Wizard Mafia."

Chilled laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. My family is far above the Mafia."

Smitty and I laughed. "C'mon, its clearing up a bit, lets practice."

We kicked off of the ground, and practiced our control of the broom. After all, this was a brand that we weren't used to using. It didn't take long for us to learn the movements, luckily.

The Captain called for everyone to line up. We would be trying out for specific roles. Of course Chilled and Smitty were going for beaters, but I decided to try seeking. Unfortunately, a lot of people were trying out for the same position, so I didn't have much hope.  Luckily though, there seemed to be double the amount of beaters, so Chilled, Smitty and I might get a chance to play on the same practice team.

I watched as the practice teams went up, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety. My chest clenched just a little, and I was starting to get a headache. I looked over at Smitty and Chilled, who were across from me. They noticed that something was wrong almost instantly.

"Hey, my Meme Queen, what's wrong?" Smitty asked.

 

I couldn't keep a small chuckle from escaping. "I'm fine, meme boy. Just some last minute nerves."

Chilled's eyebrows came together to form one bushy brow. "If you don't want to do this, Chiara, you don't have to. I'd feel bad if you guys were only doing this for me."

"Its fine, Anthony. While Quidditch wasn't my go to activity, I don't mind doing it. I'll be fine when we get out there."

They both looked doubtful, but when I gave them a reassuring smile they eased up a bit. I spent my time in line counting numbers and trying to not chew on my lip. It was a bad habit I developed in middle school, and I did it any time I was nervous.

Our turn came soon, and I was right. Chilled and Smarty were the beaters, and I was the seeker on the team. I noticed that Brian was trying out for keeper, and we waved at him. He jogged over to us before the 'match' started.

"So, how's it going, guys? Didn't expect to see you all here."

We fell into a closed off stance. None of us really noticed noticed, but the two guys fell behind me slightly. I stood n front, my brows raised and my arm crossed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't think that you guys were interested in that type of thing. You know, with the whole side-business."

I lowered my voice. "Now, you listen. My trio will not tolerate that kind of talk outside of business hours, got it? You want to talk, you know what to do." I squinted at him. "And you better keep your mouth shut, or you'll be swimming with the giant squid."

Chilled flexed his muscles and Brian paled. Chilled and Smitty laughed.

"Nah, she's just playin'," Smitty said. "We're not that kind of organization."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm not inclined towards murder. Neither is Chilled. So long as you just keep your mouth shut."

Brian nervously laughed. "You guys sound like some sort of mafia."

I shrugged. "Well, Chilled's Italian if that counts. Anyway, I see that you're trying out for Keeper. You good?"

"Decent enough that I've kept the position for a while. What are you guys trying out for?"

"Smitty and I are beaters," Chilled said. "And little Chiara here is hopefully gonna be a Seeker."

"Yep. Hope we'll be a good team. Nice talkin' with ya, Brian, but I do think that we better start the match."

Brian headed back to his broom, and the boys and I kicked off into the air. Smitty started giving me a pep talk.

"Alright, Chiara. Keep your eyes on the snitch."

"Got it. I'll make sure to tail Brian." I nodded, my tone deadpan.

He rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, you know what I meant. And he's not a snitch."

"Yet," Chilled chimed.

I looked over towards the goal posts. Brian was moving through them, handling the broom with ease. "We need to be careful with him. While I won't stoop to murder, I'm not risking expulsion." There was no way I was going back home. Ever.

We separated, getting in position. On the other side I saw a small kid on a school provided broom. He looked nervous as hell, and I bared my teeth at him in a mockery of a smile. My boys wanted me on this team, and I'd be damned if I let anyone get in the way of that goal.

A whistle was called, and the snitch was released. I heard a buzz in front of me, saw a teasing glimmer of gold, and I was off. The kid was following me, and I was grasping the movements of the broom beneath me.

I saw a bludger zoom before my broom, and Smitty was quickly in front of me. He sent it back towards the opposing team with a loud, "Yeet." I shook my head, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimmer. Unfortunately, while I was distracted, the kid had made his way over to it on his school provided broom.

I rushed over, my broom quickly over taking his. I was going to go underneath him, but the snitch made a sudden downward move and was spiraling towards the ground. I had to correct myself before heading after the snitch again.

We were almost grazing the ground at this point. I saw the snitch twitch and I jerked my broom upright. I went over the kid and launched off the broom. I jumped over him and reached out a hand for a snitch. I caught it, and forgot about the ten foot fall I was abut to go through. I ducked neatly, hoping to go into a roll when I hit the ground. I made solid impact on my back, but I did roll, which minimized some of the damage.

The game ended 210-0. Brian was a great Keeper, and our Chasers were fantastic as well. Smitty and Chilled landed on the ground next to me I was still sitting down, the snitch in my hands. I held it up to show them.

"Yeet, motherfuckers."

Smitty rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, why do you have to be so extra."

I gave him a droll look. "Bitch, we won, did we not?"

"It was fucking beautiful," Chilled said. "Like, fuck, you looked like an eagle or some shit."

"C'mon, don't feed her ego anymore, Chilled."

Brian and the Captain walked over. Brian held his hand out for a high-five, and I gladly gave him one. "That was a beautiful play, man. You should have seen the look on the kid's face when you pulled a batman and flew over him. Priceless!"

The Captain spoke up. "Well, I don't know what a batman is, but that move was goddamn impressive. I'm Adam Montoya, Captain of Slytherin team."

"I'm Chiara."

"Smitty."

Adam's eyes went to Chilled, who was oddly uiet. "Hey, man! Glad that you were able to come to try-outs! You did just as good as I thought you would."

Smitty and I looked at each other.

"Well, f you thought that I was gonna do bad, then that wouldn't exactly mean anything, would it?"

I narrowed my eyes. Chilled was staring resolutely at the field. That didn't hide his blush though.

Adam's laugh seemed awkward. "Oh, you're an odd one. Well, I got to go. Need to deliberate on who's making the team, you know."

He walked away, and Brian left to talk to someone else. I gave Smitty a 'you know what's up' look. He nodded.

"So, Chilled. . ."

"Shut the fuck up."

Smitty and I laughed.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't know what I was going to say."

He ignored us.

* * *

Tyler was standing beside Evan and John, or Kryoz. The name was given to him to differentiate between him and Jon. The three were all on the Gryffindor team. Evan and Tyler were beaters, and Kryoz, Jon, and Ohm were chasers. Tyler was also the Captain for Gryffindor team.

Brain walked over, giving them a friendly smile. "Come here ta check the competition?"

"You know we did, brother," Kryoz muttered. The dude sounded baked off his ass half of the time, and it was incredibly likely that he actually was.

"Well, whadya think then?"

Evan said, "We noticed that you seem to have some decent beaters and a pretty good Seeker on that last set. You are, as always, a good keeper. Then again, so's Daithi. What do they feed you over in Ireland?"

"'Potatoes," John murmured. He rarely ever spoke louder than that.

"Anyways, I think that they stand a good chance of being put on the team. Adam was checking them out, too."

"Yeah, we saw. Brian, we have another question for ya, though."

"What?"

"Brock seemed to think that you might know something about the 'Muggle Market.'"

Brian’s expression immediately shifted, closing off a little. He stepped back and cross his arms. “Now why should he think that?”

Evan cleared his throat. “Well, considering how you’re acting, I’m sort of leaning towards you knowing something. And Brock only brought it up because this seemed like a Slytherin house type of deal.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Ya know that it could just as easily be someone from Gryffindor. But I won’t lie to you, I know who it is, but I can’t say any more than that. Now, you can’t be spreading that around, all right? They know that it’ll come from me.”

Tyler’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’re not actually. . . scared, are you?”

"No, no. Of course not.”

It was obvious that he wa lying. Kryoz let out a sigh. “Well, whoever it is has to be some  kind of badass to have Brian quaking. This sounds like a good way to make easy money. I might just get involved myself.”

Everyone looked at him, and he laughed. “I’m just fucking with ya, I’m not gonna do that. With my luck, I’d probably end up expelled.”

Tyler turned back to Brian. “Riiiiiight. Anyway, we won’t bug you anymore. And trust me, we won’t rat you out, either.”

Brian walked off without saying anything else. Evan whispered, “They sure have to be something to have Brian scared."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clarification:
> 
> Max- Gryffindor, Prefect  
> Evan- Gryffindor, Prefect  
> Jon- Gryffindor  
> Tyler- Gryffindor  
> Craig- Hufflepuff  
> Brock- Hufflepuff  
> Mr. Hutch- Potions Master  
> Mr. Fishbach- Flight Master, Defense Against the Dark Arts


	3. The Meme Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara meets Max and Chilled get bullied.

Chiara's PoV

"Get the fuck out of my room Mom, I'm playing Minecraft." I yelled to Smitty. He and Chilled both laughed.

"Wait a minute, who ARE you?" Chilled mimed in a high-pitched voice.

Smitty's eyes widened. "Whoa, my dude. That's a classic."

We were sitting in the common room, quoting memes at each other. Wizards didn't really go for the whole "internet" thing. We all were muggle-born, so the internet was a common place thing for us. And we were dying for some new memes.

We didn't have much else to do until midnight.  I'd be placing last minute deliveries, and also announcing that the Muggle Market would be closed for the rest of the month. 

We were planning on sneaking out of Hogwarts later and checking out the Shrieking Shack.  We heard that the students didn't go there, so it'd be ideal for our purposes. Our stock was getting too big to be hidden in a trunk. Chilled had pointed the shack out, and he knew of a way to get there. Of course, he mentioned extreme danger, which caused Smitty and I to agree instantly. 

Chilled was laughing at something Smitty said, but he froze when he noticed my eye know him.

"Don't start, Chiara."

"Aw, c'mon Chilly Willy. You wouldn't even tell your two best friends?"

Smitty and I locked arms, batting our lashes at him. He threw a plush green pillow in our faces. "Fine, fine. It's not that big of a deal anyway."

We jumped apart, leaning forward to get the details and hear his whispers.

"He's just a guy in my Transfiguration class. We sit beside each other. I found out that he was the captain of the quidditch team, so we got to talking about that. And he asked me if I'd try out, and I mean, he's got a cute smile and his laugh is a little weird, but I like it. And when he's serious his voice-"

I laughed. "We got it, you're into the guy. Any signs of reciprocating?"

He instantly deflated. "None. I don't even know if he's into guys, or what."

Smitty sighed. "It's okay, man. Give it some time, he might drop ya a signal."

"Yeah, we're here for you, boo."

He laughed. "I thought you guys would..."

"Would what?"

"Well, I thought that you guys wouldn't accept the fact that I'm into guys. My family is still thinking that I'll settle down with a nice Italian girl."

I blinked. "I never even registered the fact that we never brought up our sexual orientation. You're a great dude, who you fall in love with shouldn't get in the way with that."

"I'm bi, so I feel you. And the captain does have a nice smile. Nice ass too," Smitty said, waggling his brows at Chilled. "In any case, I'm glad that we got this all out of the way."

I frowned. I never really had thoughts towards the other sex, or even the same sex. But I've thought about what it's be like to be kissed, among other things. What would you say to describe that? "Maybe I'm straaaaight," I said.

Chilled lifted a brow. "You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not. Maybe I'll find out what I'm into here."

"Regardless, you'll be our friend. Now that the touchy-feely shit is over," Chilled said, standing up, "You can get our deliveries done. I still want to check out the shack tonight."

He handed me a sack and I swung it over my shoulder. I waved on my way out, casting the charm before I was out the door. Bast was probably perched atop the castle as she like to sneak out through the window as soon as the sun went down.

I made my way to the library silently. I walked in further, stepping carefully into the restricted section. It wasn't long after I placed the first order down that somebody arrived. It was a Gryffindor, a tall dude who I had Potions with. He was a regular, and he always bought erasers.He nervously looked around, read the parchment I had set out, and then left with his items.

I did this until my last order was picked up. Instead of heading back to the dorm, I left the castle through a window. I made my way out to the front of the castle, stopping when I saw Smitty and Chilled waiting by the Womping Willow, out of range for the tree to hit them. Chilled had a duffle, as did Smitty.

I walked over to them as the charm wore off. I reappeared and they jumped slightly. I grinned. 

"Fuck off, Chiara. Make some noise next time," Smitty said, clutching his chest, the duffle lying on the ground. Chilled laughed and shoved him. 

I kept my smirk. "Alright guys. Game plan?

Chilled shrugged. "Run like hell."

I rolled my eyes. "Genius. Pure genius."

"Got anything better?"

"Nope."

"Then shut the fuck up."

I laughed and cracked my knuckles. "Well. On three then?"

Smitty slung the duffle over his shoulder and leaned down. "One."

Chilled held the diddle by a single strap. "Two."

I took off a second before I said, "Three."

I dodged the limbs and went straight for the trunk. I slid and fell into the hole, sliding down. I heard the other two and was quick to get out if they way when I landed on firm ground. Smitty and landed neatly, rolling with it. Chilled landed flat on his stomach, the duffle between him and the cold ground. 

"Shit!"

"You okay there, bud?" Smitty asked, concern in his tone. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"In that case, get your ass off the merchandise."

Chilled flipped him off. I laughed and turned around. The path was dark and narrow. I pulled out my wand. _Lumos_ , I whispered. I heard the other two say the same and our wands filled the passage with light.

We trekked on for awhile, for what seemed like hours. Thank God that tomorrow was Sunday, so we could sleep in. My eyelids were starting to droop, but they flew open when I nearly smacked into the end if the tunnel. I looked up, seeing a small hinged door.

"Here we are, my dudes."

I pushed in the door, flipping it over so I could pull myself up. I was greeted by a dingy sight. There was a bed in the corner, the cover moth-eaten and the frame broken. Dust covered the floor and hovered in the air, made visible by the moonlight coming through a broken window. I heard Chilled and Smitty climbing up. I turned back to them.

"Perfect, amiright?"

I gave Chilled a grin "You right, boo."

We didn't spend long there. We made some plans to come back and fix it up later, but we just decided to out our things down and get back to the castle. All in all, most of our time was spent getting there and going back than actually staying. 

When we got back, we went into our separate dormitories. I sar that Kelly, one of my roommates, was still up. She was reading a book. 

"Out with those guys again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

I went to the bathroom, not knowing what to make if that exchange. I got a shower and changed for bed. When I got back, Kelly had her lamp KFC and was sleeping. I went to the window to call Bast in. She was still a leopard, but she hopped up into the bed like a kitten. I curled up beside her and fell asleep.

I woke up with someone shaking my arm. I looked to see Kelly, who didn't appear happy. "Your 'meme boys' request you appearance."

I couldn't keep the dorky grin off of my face. I know that those were their exact words too. I got up, changed, and went to meet them in the common room. Bast followed me in her normal appearance, jumping up to rest daintily on my shoulder. Ironically, during the day she was small for a cat. 

I saw chilled and Smitty animatedly talking about something. I rubbed my eyes. "Bastards, couldn't let me sleep in."

Chilled looked up. "Ah, she awakens."

"Our meme queen."

The others in the common room rolled their eyes, but we ignored them. Chilled smiled.

"We couldn't resist getting up early."

"Ew, why?"

Smitty mock gasped. "My dear! They're announcing this year's Quidditch team. We get to see if we made it or not."

"Okay. Why do I have to be up?"

"You tried out for seeker, remember?"

"Oh, right. Why'd I do that, Smitty?"

He jabbed an elbow into Smitty's side. "Cuz Chilled wants a piece of the captain."

Chilled blushed as we laughed. "If you guys are done ducking around, let's go. I want to eat before I see the results."

Smitty, Chilled, and I made our way to the Great Hall. Breakfast was still laid out, and we sat down to eat. Bast bumped down from my shoulder and I poured a little bit of cream for her. Smitty and Chilled were hard to Bast joining us. Both of then had owls however, and they stayed in the owl keep.

I saw someone walk behind Chilled, directly across from me. My eyes met with chocolate orbs, and my heart stuttered. 

Ahem. 

What the fuck?

He looked older than a student normally would, with stubble that defined his jawline. I took a drink of water. 

My eyes widened though, when he turned back from where he was walking, making his way over to me. I turned, making sure that nobody was walking behind me. Nope. He was coming over here. Maybe he knew Smitty? He was wearing Gryffindor colors, so that wasn't likely. So why would he come over here?

He stopped behind Chilled, his eyes were on me. He swallowed, and opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out, but he looked down. Bast had meowed and walked over to him. His mouth flattened into a thin line and his expression looked exactly like Professor Minx's when Chilled, Smitty and I did something wrong. The expression practically screamed lecture. I grimaced before he even spoke.

"You do realize that you aren't allowed to bring pets into the dining hall, right?"

I blinked. Yeah, I knew it. And yet, owls were allowed. At least Bast wouldn't accidentally crap in my food. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Max Gonzalez. Perfect if Gryffindor House."

"Congratulations." I squinted at him. "Can you do anything about it?"

"I can report you to a Professor, or a prefect from your house."

I leaned back. "Huh."

He looked like he didn't want to ask, but he could resist a simple, "What?"

"Woulda thought that the rule would have applied to rats, as well."

"People are bringing rats in?"

"Oh, there's just one. One rat, that is."

I could hear the unspoken question. I sighed. "I'm afraid that you'll have to look in a mirror to find it, Maxie."

I heard Smitty's muffled laughter. Max flushed.

"Just Max, thanks."

"Alright. Maxie."

He looked evaporated, but he walked away. I didn't have much to fear if he reported me. What's another detention?

Chilled and Smitty broke into giggles. "Jesus Chiara, the man's just doing his job."

Smitty patted me in the back. "Chiara, the real MVP. Let's go check the list anyway, see if we made it."

We stood up, Bast in my shoulder yet again. We headed towards the trophy cases, where the lists were supposed to be. Smitty and I were too short, so we had to wait as Chilled pulled us through the crowd. We made it to the front, and I didn't even get to see anything before I heard Chilled's shouts. 

"We did it my precious memes."

I yawned. "Great. That's wonderful. You better not be staring at the Captain's ass all game, Chilled."

He blushed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to Harambe, how spicy was this chapter?


End file.
